


Sacrifices

by Maquiskat (Lilahkat)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkat/pseuds/Maquiskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve before entering the Alpha quadrant, some sacrifices are in order. (AU from canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

“So this is a Talaxian ceremony, Neelix?” Janeway directed one of her most penetrating stares into the little alien.

“Too be sure, Captain”, Neelix replied, completely oblivious to the hole that was being bored through him by her steely gray eyes, “Whenever we are about to start a new journey, we make a symbolic sacrifice of something important to us. Kes and I did it ourselves before we left. The sacrifice ensures that the next portion of our life will be as successful as the next. It also shows that we are ready to move on…”

Janeway softened a bit when hearing the little Ocampan’s name. Her last visit to Voyager had been almost disastrous, but the Captain still missed her. “Very well, Mr. Neelix but I will not force my entire crew to participate. If they want too, fine… If not…”

Neelix nodded, his eyes bright then spoke, “Then it is imperative that you as head of our community participate. Your sacrifice will…”

“I get the picture, Neelix”; Kathryn graced him with one of her cock-eyed grins. -Haven’t I already made enough sacrifices for this crew? – Her mind asked. Neelix’s eyes pleaded with her to agree – Oh well, one more won’t hurt. - “Very well Mr. Neelix, I will let Tuvok know to ready a torpedo casing.”

= /\ =

Kathryn sat quietly in her quarters on her couch, knees drawn up underneath her three items sitting in front of her. The celebration for finding a stable wormhole was probably still going on, but she had felt ackward there. Many of the younger female Ensigns now knowing they would be home within a few hours, had pulled the courage together to ask Chakotay to dance, repeatedly. She had escaped to save herself from the same fate with the young male ensigns, or maybe because she was afraid they wouldn’t, or maybe…

She shook her head clearing it of the unwanted thoughts, and went back to focusing on her three choices for sacrificial items. Her captain’s pips, her coffee cup and her medicine bag. Which was she willing to let go. Each one symbolized something that meant more than the world to her. Finally she reached out and claimed back one of them. Her coffee mug. Whichever one she sacrificed, she’d need her coffee to see it through. Besides coffee would have been too easy. A sacrifice to go home had to mean something. It had to show she was ready to move from this part of her life to the next. Her door chime brought her out of her deep thoughts. Only one person would be looking for her when there was no red alert, and there was a party going on.

“Come Chakotay”, she said a smile already penetrating her voice.

“Kathryn,” he said as he slipped into her quarters at the party. “I didn’t get my dance with the Captain.”

“You seemed pretty occupied on the dance floor,” Kathryn said quietly, searching his eyes for something.

“I could have used the rescue,” Chakotay said, with his dimples showing, “B’Elana tried a couple of times, but it’s way to easy to cut in on a married pregnant half-Klingon who wants to be dancing with her husband.”  
“You’re a big boy, Chakotay. “ Kathryn answered. Their eyes met, eternity passed. The subject changed.

“What are you working on?” Chakotay eyed the captain’s pips and her medicine bag sitting on her coffee table.

“Trying to decide what to sacrifice in Neelix’s ceremony tomorrow before we go through the wormhole.” Kathryn answered feeling uncomfortable as Chakotay’s eyes fell on the medicine bag. His eyes raised to her face.

“Have you considered your coffee cup?” Chakotay asked, “It might be easier…”

Kathryn’s eyes met his and together they said, “Nahhh!”

“What ever you decide, Kathryn…” Chakotay started and then moved out the door. Kathryn hadn’t been prepared for what she saw in his eyes.

“Goodnight, Commander.” She said, her tone not quite as business like as she had hoped for.

“Goodnight, Captain.” He answered. On the other side of the door, a silent tear slipped down his face, “Have a good life, Kathryn.”

= /\ =

The line formed up. Everyone from the crew had come. No one wanted to jinx going home.

The line went in order of rank from lowest to highest. As such, Neelix and Naomi went first. Kathryn’s heart almost broke as Naomi kissed her ‘Flotter’ doll and dropped him into the torpedo casing. Neelix sighed and dropped his chef’s hat in. The crew almost sighed in relief. The line continued with various items being dropped. People filed out as they made their sacrifice. Kathryn realized no one would see what she gave up. Maybe it was better that way.

Many of the Maquis, left small items that represented their being Maquis. Kathryn smiled. They had truly succeeded in making this crew one. Finally it was the senior staff’s turn to go. Harry dropped in a picture. Seven a Borg implant. B’Elana stopped momentarily and nicked her hand with a klingon blade, a drop of blood fell in. Tom looked at her questioningly. “Not that it’s any of your business, P’taq, but I just gave up my struggle over the fact that I am half klingon.” Kathryn smiled, giving up a fight even an internal one for a Klingon was a huge sacrifice. Tom smiled and held up his book, a black leather bound, 20th century book, the book he kept the bets in for every pool on the ship. It hit the torpedo casing with a thud. The doctor dropped in a PADD, Tuvok dropped in a book as well.

Finally, it was Chakotay’s turn. She held her breath. Would she recognize it if he dropped something that symbolized her into the casket. Would it change her mind on what to sacrifice? A small piece of metal dropped into the casket and he slowly walked out. She looked in, she had to know. It was a piece of hull metal… His maquis ship. Like the rest of the Maquis, he had given up being one. She sighed and dropped her sacrifice in.

= /\ =

“Mr. Tuvok, fire”, Kathryn gave the order. The black cylinder shot out into space until no one could see it. “Mr. Paris, take us home.” The wormhole flashed brightly as Voyager entered and disappeared back to the Alpha Quadrant.

= /\ =

“What an amazing archaeological find, N’deron!” One alien exclaimed.

“It proves that Voyager is more than just a legend, K’marek” N’deron replied.

“Have you figured out what it all means?” K’marek was handling each object with care.

“Well, we know they took on a Talaxian at some point in their voyages. So we believe this is the Talaxian Untarij.”

“Ah, the personal sacrifice to ensure a good new cycle. Excellent.” K’marek continued to sort and catalog each item. Until he noticed N’deron holding something in his claw and smiling. “What are those, N’deron? Are they important?”

“They are Captain’s pips, K’marek… Captain’s pips.”


End file.
